


【轰出】花纹

by Chaliyn



Category: HC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaliyn/pseuds/Chaliyn
Summary: ＊ OOC  1W5左右 久久被我写得太懦弱了好像＊ (摸了摸下巴)好像没什么雷点 嗯…





	【轰出】花纹

001  
这个世界上除了有各式各样有个性的人以外，有种现象却被人们忽略了很久。  
也不是说忽略，因为实在是太稀少了，也许是个性的存在太引人注目了，大家往往都会忘记有那个现象的存在。而它的存在也命中注定着两个人的命运。  
它叫「花纹」。  
据说同一个「花纹」它会生长在两个人的身上，不论男女，当两个人在一个合适的时间相遇的时候，「花纹」也就会发出微微的热量，来表示你的终生伴侣在附近。  
你可以去寻找着他，因为他肯定也是在那茫茫人海中和你一样，寻找着你。  
然后你和他那长得一模一样花纹肌肤因为对方的靠近而感到越来越热，却也热得兴奋着，然后轻轻的将那肌肤附和在一起。  
你会发现的心脏在不停的跳动着，却又不知道是谁的心脏在跳着，也许是两个人的心脏在想着对方。

可能是太稀有的存在，至今还是很少人会相信这种命运，而且现在的社会也不是fongjian社会了，虽然说是终生伴侣，有些人更多的还是相信自己的眼缘，而选择自己的爱人。  
可是也有些人会极端的深信着。  
有些人会深信自己就是需要找到另外那一半，即使是破坏了那一半的生活，也要和对方在一起。

虽然他也深知，妈妈曾经说过很多关于在这件事情的话语。  
大概是从小的有的习惯，他有着很喜欢将重要事情记在笔记的习惯。拿起红红的笔，笔尖点在白色纸张时晕出的的时候他也不是很在意，用着工工整整的字迹记着那个时候自己母亲和自己说的一字一句。  
即使是好几年过去了，当他不再是在母亲怀里哭哭啼啼的小孩子了，已经是一个可以单独面对失去的男孩子的时候，他还是会牢牢记得母亲说的话语。  
小时候记着笔记的本子也开始发黄了，十六岁的他却依旧还是毫不厌烦的翻着，翻着。  
「出久，你的命运已经被注定了呢，它会引导着你走向你的另一半，而且它是不会伤害你的，虽然出久没有个性，可是你有它哦。」  
「但是如果你在找到对方的时候喜欢上其他人的话，也不要气馁哦。跟着自己的心走，可是也不能伤害到对方的心情哦。」  
「你不必要在意周遭人说的话，珍惜在你这里萌生的情感。」  
「只有这种感情，能守护着你哦。」  
是的，绿谷出久深知也深信着，他的命运，即使自己被诊断出是无个性儿的时候。  
可是他现在却发现他的心有个小小的秘密，却在腐蚀着他的脑海。  
慵懒的将脸埋进自己的手臂上，手上的伤疤搁得他的脸痒痒的，不过他也习惯了自己双手的粗糙。现在他只想紧紧的闭上翠眸，藏在小红鞋里面的脚趾头紧紧的合拢着，脚尖微微点着地。  
下课十分钟的时候还是可以干很多事情的，比如绿谷出久昨天晚上因为做了一个梦而在凌晨的时候不小心惊醒了，然后彻夜难眠，而想着说在这十分钟里稍微补点眠。  
在比如在绿谷出久趴在桌子上想睡觉的时候，依旧还是有人找他而敲下他的桌子，沉闷的木头声音让绿谷出久有点不太情愿的让脑袋换了个方向，却没有想抬起来的想法。  
“绿谷？”大概是看出来绿谷出久并不想理会自己，对方好像并不在意他不抬头，而是又‘咚咚’敲了两下桌子，然后叫了下绿谷出久的名字。  
大概是对自己名字下意识的抖了抖，卷卷的绿发在空气中微微颤抖着，“嗯…是谁…有事等下节课下课再说吧…抱歉…”可是绿谷出久还是不愿意将毛茸茸的脑袋抬起来，微微蹭了蹭自己手臂，将脸埋得更加下了。  
“好。”大概是发觉到绿谷出久是在上课前都不会抬头直视自己了，对方打算就这样顺着绿谷出久的意识，在下节课再过来找他。  
…………  
………  
……  
刚刚是谁在叫他！  
绿谷出久发现不对劲而猛地抬起头的时候上课铃响得已经是第二次，当他一下子将身子坐直，一脸无助的看着自己四周，还让书桌上的书本险些掉在前桌那，成功获得自己前桌爆豪胜己的一声呲声的时候，任课老师已经进来了。  
昔日的好学生现在却是懵懵的看着老师开始教课，放空着自己那还带着雾气的翠眸，翻出自己的书本，握着自己的自动铅笔。  
可是一如既往会认真听课的绿谷出久却还是呆呆的坐在自己的座位上，手掌松松的握着铅笔，一副无心上课的样子。  
也是，如果在那只有短短十分钟的补眠时间里，你梦到了很奇怪很奇怪的事情的话，相信你也会像绿谷出久现在这样：当回想起来的时候，耳朵从耳根向上都还是红红的，如果你的个性时水蒸气的话，也许说不定会看到那上面还在冒着热气。  
「绿谷一定是做春梦了！」  
如果被后排的峰田实看到的话，说不定会这样说呢。  
想到这样绿谷出久下意识的放下手上的笔，用手盖住自己那热乎乎的耳朵。  
绿谷出久做梦梦到了自己和轰焦冻在接吻。  
就在这短短的十分钟。  
这个梦境很真实，真实到可以让绿谷出久觉得这就是理所应当的事情。  
就像是真的一样。  
当自己察觉的时候已经被轰焦冻那有点凉凉的唇瓣吻住了，一开始只是轻轻的揣摩着，四块有着条纹的地方在不断的做着摩擦动作。  
渐渐的，那双也是凉凉的、修长的双手开始捧起绿谷出久的脸颊，也开始加重两个人唇瓣间的力度，调皮的舌尖也开始像一个资深画家一样描绘着绿谷出久那正在微微颤抖的唇瓣。  
先是点在唇边，然后向着唇缝一点点推动着，留下不小的红痕，也让唇瓣的主人的脚指头正在微微卷束起来，脚底也热热的。  
就向有人在他的脚丫下放着正在沸腾的热水，水蒸气一鼓作气的在他的脚板底上涌着。  
「绿谷。」  
先是那下用低沉的声音叫着他的名字，然后是那双好看的异瞳紧紧地顶着他，两颗不一样颜色的眸子倒映着他那被吻红的脸颊。  
「咚咚。」这是他的心跳声吗？  
绿谷出久不清楚  
绿谷出久只知道这一整数学节课下来他的脑袋呆呆的，平时会记得满满的笔记本现在被他扔进了抽屉里面的某个角落里面，手掌依旧还是松松的握着铅笔。  
离下课还有几分钟的时间，说实话绿谷出久不知道为什么会那么紧张，自己隐隐约约答应了那个打扰他‘睡觉’的同学会在下一个休息十分钟回应对方的问题。  
为什么他会梦到自己的同学啊…!而且…而且还是那个人…还是在做这种事情！太…羞耻了好吗？  
而且他的「花纹」太热了，热到他真的很想现在就把他的鞋子脱掉，用着满手都是大大小小疤痕的双手挠着他的脚板底。  
「快停下来……快停下来啊……!!」  
自从他成功考上了雄英后，绿谷出久发现自己脚下的「花纹」总是在微微发热着，让他很烦恼。  
一方面从小就很期待无个性的自己另一半是谁，可是在A班呆的事情太长了，他寻找的次数也够多了，对方也好像没有有要找到他的踪迹，让本来很积极的绿谷出久又一次像打了霜的茄子不知道如何是好的时候，他却发现了一件事情。  
让他就像现在在绞尽脑汁想着那件事，而没有发现有人走到他的身后，然后叫着他的名字。  
“我现在可以找你了吗？绿谷。”

 

002  
绿谷出久喜欢轰焦冻，这是他的心脏边边的一个小小的秘密。  
可是这个秘密却让活在这个世界上已经十七年的绿谷出久那一直坚信着的东西一下子就变得很矛盾。  
绿谷出久发现自己就像那些普通的成年人一样，在遇到自己那被锁定的另外一半的时候就已经遇到的自己很喜欢很喜欢很喜欢的人。  
是胆小鬼才会做出选择。  
绿谷出久就却就是不知道该如何选择的胆小鬼。  
“我手上有个「花纹」，在微微发着热，不知道该怎么办，就想说找你商量下，帮我想想对策了，绿谷，你应该不是「花纹」的持有者把？”眨了眨异眸看着绿谷出久，“我没有看到你身上有这种特征。”  
跟着轰焦冻走到了小树林边，听到自己好友说着这种很惊天动地的话时却像说着“我今天还是吃荞麦面。”的口气时，绿谷出久惊讶的瞪大翠绿色的眸子。  
“轰君你…你也有这个东西吧？”  
“也？”  
发现自己一下子暴露出了什么东西，在轰焦冻疑惑的眼神下，绿谷出久的脑袋就像大波浪一般，“不…不是！是我有个朋友也有这个东西，就很好奇啊…”因为看到轰焦冻好像觉得他是无「花纹」的人，绿谷出久只好支支吾吾的掩盖着自己的谎言，然后很没底气的低下头，不敢去看着轰焦冻，“所以…？轰君想找我商量什么…啊…”  
被绿谷出久点到了重点，轰焦冻才恍然大悟的微微瞪大眸子，看着绿谷出久的翠眸，“我有喜欢的人了，想对他告白，可是我不知道他是不是持有者，可是我想对他告白，绿谷觉得这样可以吗？”  
“………欸…轰君…轰君有喜欢的人啊…”突然之间绿谷出久仿佛看到那双本来有点冷淡的异眸里闪烁着柔柔的光芒，很温柔很温柔，可是绿谷出久却觉得毛骨悚然。  
“是啊。”  
来，这是你的好人卡。  
绿谷出久发现自己的身体一下子就僵住了，两只背在后面的手在颤抖着，即使是紧紧地握着。他也不知道现在他的表情是怎样的，是以一个什么样的表情对着自己目前的轰焦冻。  
他真的轰焦冻现在正在等着自己的解决方案而安安静静的等着他发话呢，绿谷出久只好硬着头皮将脑袋撇到一边，双手一下子抱住自己那已经想哭想哭的脑袋。  
看到绿谷出久突然像一只鸵鸟一样将自己的整个脑袋都包裹在自己手臂里面的时候愣了愣，皱了皱眉头，“绿谷？怎么了吗？”  
“轰……轰君为什么会找我讨论这个问题啊……我也没有谈……谈过恋爱啊……”忍住别哭啊…!可是说不想哭是假的，绿谷出久发现自己的声音带着点点哭腔的声音,知道自己的泪腺太发达了，可是他又不敢哭出来。  
毕竟那个自己喜欢的人正在站在自己面前，而且还防不胜防的将绿谷出久那冒出春土，稍微长了点芽儿的爱苗一下子给掐死了，掐死在绿谷出久小心翼翼建立起来的那湿润的温床里。  
“绿谷……是会感到困扰吗？”看着鸵鸟绿谷出久已经再去背对他的时候，轰焦冻突然觉得有那么一点点觉得绿谷出久好像很委屈，好看的眉头都微微皱起来了，“不好意思，当我没……”  
“……等等……！轰君我……我不是这样意思啊！”就在轰焦冻微微抬起脚准备想离开的时候，慌张的绿谷出久也顾不上那么多，一下子握住轰焦冻的下垂的手后却好像只有做很不好，又慌慌张张的松开。  
“我…我愿意当轰君的军师…!”  
说是这样说，可是为什么自己的心会那么的痛呢？

 

003  
“Deku君是打算到毕业周和轰同学表白了吗？”  
微微阴凉的树荫下，女孩用力吸着吸管的声音飒飒飒的打在绿谷出久的脑袋里，一下一下的。  
“可是轰君有喜欢的人了啊…我都看到他在说着他喜欢的那个人的时候眼睛里面都在闪着光芒了。”  
“啊…我是不是应该还是继续坚持着自己那十七年的算了啊…不要在去给轰君添麻烦了啊…”毛躁的脑袋动了动。  
是的，在绿谷出久答应轰焦冻的‘军师’已经有十天了。轰焦冻告诉绿谷出久他的原计划是打算在十五天后对对方告白。  
而沉浸在失恋中的绿谷出久自然是没办法那么快从情场失意这个深渊里面爬出来了的，成绩最近也有点掉了，现在是排在了五到十名的样子。  
逼不得已，将整个本子都记得满满的绿谷出久只好也给自己偷偷摸摸的找了一个‘军师’。  
包含自己那些出给轰焦冻的注意。  
丽日御茶子‘军师’此时此刻正在吸着绿谷出久买给他的布丁奶茶，深深地吸上一口后发出大大满足‘哇哈’的声音，然后说，“那Deku君是怎样看得出轰同学很开心的呢？”  
“因为和平时的轰君很不一样啊…就…很温柔的样子啊…”  
当轰焦冻说起他喜欢的人的时候，那个看着绿谷出久的眼神，还有和绿谷出久对话的语气，绿谷出久可以发现轰焦冻是真的很爱着那个人，很深爱着。  
可能是之前经历的事情太多太多了，绿谷出久发现他很了解轰焦冻却又很不了解轰焦冻。  
明明他也在轰焦冻的身边，到底轰焦冻喜欢谁呢？  
是班上的女生吗？班上的女生都很好呢。  
这几天轰焦冻和他说了很多很多，可是没有一件事是和绿谷出久有关的事情。说着他喜欢的人有着爱笑的脸庞，可是那张脸庞有时候却又是会害羞着的，亮晶晶的眼睛也很好看，在阳光的照耀下很美。  
就像一颗独一无二的宝石一样。  
轰焦冻对绿谷出久说过，虽然自己是「花纹」持有者，却不在意自己喜欢的人是不是和自己是捆绑的另外一半，因为自己的心意和对方的意愿更加的重要。  
当然，轰焦冻也说过自己在靠近对方的时候他的「花纹」也在异常的滚烫滚烫的，让轰焦冻很是兴奋。  
轰焦冻也有偷偷摸摸的观察着他喜欢的人的身上有没有和自己一样的「花纹」，就向轰焦冻观察着绿谷出久，发现不是持有者后才和绿谷出久说出这样让他那还没开始就结束恋情的事情。可是最近对方好像不是很舒服，所以衣服穿得有点多。  
“不过说起来啊，Deku君是打算请病假回家吗？”说到不舒服，丽日御茶子突然想到了绿谷出久前几天向相泽老师提交了请假两天的事情。  
“是啊,我好像感冒了…”说到感冒，绿谷出久下意识的吸了吸鼻子，“其实我是想请假一个星期回家看医生然后再回去看下母亲的，可是相泽老师却只给我批了四天，因为下个星期就是毕业周了，相泽老师说不过怎么样，在毕业典礼当天的时候A班一个都不能少呢。”   
“诶…那天不是轰同学打算表白的那天吗？原来Deku君是想趁机逃避啊…”女孩瞪大眸子惊讶的看着男孩，却看到男孩扯着一个很难看的笑容的时候将奶茶放下，将因为握着奶茶杯子而冰凉的手掌用力的揉着绿谷出久的脸。  
“丽…丽日同学…！！！”对于女孩突如其来的袭击，男孩显得慌慌张张的，脸颊也被女孩揉的红红的。  
“我认识的Deku君是不应该这样的！”丽日御茶子气鼓鼓的嘟起腮帮子，“喜欢就去表白啊！为什么Deku君不去给自己一个机会呢？喜欢就去争取啊！”  
被揉得皱巴巴的脸却在微微皱起眉头，他露出了想哭非哭的表情。  
看着轰焦冻对着他一点一点说着自己喜欢的人的好的时候，绿谷出久的心揪着揪着。暗恋的感觉就像苦涩到忘记加白砂糖的手工巧克力一样，本来绿谷出久是可以自己躲在角落里面舔着自己的伤口的。  
谁知道轰焦冻却在一点点的将巧克力喂到绿谷出久的嘴边，并不擅长于拒绝的绿谷出久就像一个傻子一样，只能愣愣的张大嘴巴将那巧克力吃进去。  
发鼾发涩一下子拥到了他的整个脑上，让他哥措手不及。他不喜欢轰焦冻老是在他面前提着别人，想着别人，可是他又有什么资格去管轰焦冻的事情呢？  
每个人都有权利去爱一个人，也有权利去向自己喜欢的人表达自己的情感的，不可能绿谷出久喜欢轰焦冻就要求轰焦冻不和自己喜欢的人在一起，这样不公平。  
有权利……  
翠绿色的眸子突然瞪大。

 

004  
「我…可以去向轰君表白吗？」  
「当然啊！」

 

005  
等绿谷出久急急忙忙回学校的时候，发现他不知道轰焦冻去哪了。  
也是，虽然离毕业还是有一段时间，大家都好像很忙的样子，而且离拍集体照还有一段时间是自由活动的。  
其实自己请假回家除了看医生以外，更多的是打算在自己毕业前整理好自己毕业后的就职事务，和……  
「我打算明天去表白了，绿谷明天会回学校吗？」  
这条来着轰焦冻发给他的消息他迟迟都没有回，甚至在轰焦冻试图发了很多条短信的时候，自己都不敢点开读取。  
然后他就偷偷摸摸的回到空无一人的教室里面，小心翼翼的将教室前后门都关上，却非常大胆的坐在轰焦冻的位置上，呆呆的看着前面的黑板。  
大概是有人在上面涂鸦而被诘责了，上面的角落有一块是脏脏的。  
脑袋看着自己的位置，原来轰君的位置是这样的啊，可以清晰的看着他的位置。  
大概是接近毕业了，绿谷出久胆子也突然大了起来，本来是端正的坐姿，然后是将后背微微靠在椅子上，再是微微低下头看着整整齐齐的抽屉，而现在则是整个人趴在桌子上，手指扒拉着桌子的边缘，正在深深地吸着轰焦冻位置上的气息。  
微微用脸蹭了蹭，他很喜欢对方那凉凉的味道，虽然有时候会被恶作剧吓得凉飕飕的，可是绿谷出久就是是喜欢那种气息。  
对方有时候也会因为自己稍微调侃的话语而发出温温的温度，不会让他不舒服，虽然他的调侃也就那样。  
现在他就在感受着啊。  
很符合绿谷出久的性格，他的表白准备的是一份很长很长的手写情书，现在就躺在他的口袋里。  
和自己想象的计划一样，班上一个人都没有，大部分人都去广场参加花火宴会了，只有绿谷出久一个人在教室。  
老套却不会失败的方法：绿谷出久在上面写上了见面时间和见面的地址，这样不会失败的，假如轰焦冻看着那份信疑惑的时候，也不会发现是谁的。  
可是对方会认出自己的字迹吗？毕竟都相识相知了三年之久了。  
他已经向自己的感情写得明明白白的，也真诚的希望轰焦冻可以多看那封信几眼。  
丽日御茶子给了绿谷出久两张游乐园的入场券，并且鼓励了绿谷出久一把：“加油啊Deku君！加油！”  
一张好好的在绿谷出久的抽屉里，而另外一张则是在信封里。  
“今天天气真好啊…!”趴在桌子上的绿谷出久说。  
“我都看不到他在哪啊，”轰君有好好的表白了吗？  
“希望轰君可以好好的表白呢，”因为有时候轰君呆呆的样子真的很让人担心啊！  
“不过女孩子应该都会喜欢轰君的吧？”我也很喜欢轰君呢。  
喜欢到无法自拔，甚至在三个人吃饭的时候而在被分到在一起的时候不小心碰到手臂的时候自己心脏都会小鹿乱撞一样。  
喜欢到有时候会叫自己名字的时候就仿佛他们就在一起一样。  
“我喜欢轰君呢…”我喜欢你。  
喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你。  
不想违背自己的心，如果轰焦冻也喜欢着绿谷出久的话，绿谷出久也会只喜欢着轰焦冻。  
命运应该由自己决定不是吗？  
“…绿谷！”  
就在绿谷出久趴在轰焦冻桌子上胡思乱想的时候，突然教室后门一下子打开吓得在轰焦冻位置上的绿谷出久一下子就像躲在桌子下面的时候就被闯进来的轰焦冻逮了个正着。  
看着留着薄汗气喘吁吁的轰焦冻正在自己目前的时候，绿谷出久一下子不知道该说些什么，眼神也飘来飘去的。  
怎么办啊！现在这么解释都说不清啊！  
“轰君，你不要误会…!我——”  
“轰同学！”  
突然教室门打开再一次吓得绿谷出久一下子咬住自己的唇瓣，有点痛，本来大大的眸子因为外人的打扰而受惊瞪地更大了。  
等着绿谷出久说话的轰焦冻也因为被外人打扰而别过头不悦的‘嗤’了一声，撇了眼站在门外的女生，“有事吗？”  
“当然是有急事啊！”陌生的女孩子走过来一下子握住轰焦冻的左手手腕，让轰焦冻愣了愣，“你要对镜酱负责任啊！”  
“那女生不是已经送了她去医务室的吗…？！你不去看着她而是过来找我干嘛？”  
负责任……  
当听到这三个字的时候，绿谷出久下意识的向后推了一步，有点无助的看着正在争论的两个人。  
轰君是找到了自己的伴侣了吗？  
那自己是不是也就没机会表达自己的感情了？  
脑袋下意识出现的话让绿谷出久将他和轰焦冻的距离再一次的拉大了，这次是向后退了好几步。  
“绿谷？”突然发现绿谷出久将他们的距离拉大了，轰焦冻有点担心的看着绿谷出久。  
“没关系的轰君，你先去吧，我的事情不要紧的。”  
是啊，他只是想对轰焦冻表达自己对他的感情而已，即使不说出去也不要紧的，是另外一半的持有者对于轰焦冻来说是比较重要吧？  
看着一脸犹豫的轰焦冻，绿谷出久只是露出以往的笑容，“轰君快点哦，万一是什么急事就不好了啊。”甚至还附加着这句话催促的轰焦冻的离开。  
“那绿谷你在这里等我一下，我很快就回来的。”急急忙忙的推开教室门的时候，轰焦冻还不忙加了一句话，“一定要等我。”  
“嗯…”当教室门再一次关上的时候，绿谷出久小声应着，看来这次要好好的和丽日同学道歉啊，她都这样支持我了…  
脸上滚烫滚烫的的时候抬起手摸了摸，发现上面湿漉漉的，绿谷出久才发现，啊，他又哭了啊。  
微微抬起下巴，滚烫滚烫的泪水划过已经被脸上的褶皱淹没的雀斑上，划过发梢，有一些还进入到耳蜗里面，痒痒的。  
外面带着点点星星的火花此时此刻照耀着一片云彩的天空，红红的，泪水模糊了他的视线，微微低下头的时候只能看到自己的小红鞋正在走向教室门，  
颤抖的手将门打开，轰焦冻已经不再外面了。  
他之前在有一次机会就有发现了轰焦冻手腕上的「花纹」和他的很像，却又不一样，“其中的两块花瓣中间是有一块红红的填充物呢，而我的没有。”听到广场下面传来的嬉笑声，却没办法感染到现在的绿谷出久。  
“为什么他会那么着急的出去啊…是另外一半吗？为什么那个人不是我啊？”双手捂住自己的脸，拼命的用袖子擦掉，不想让眼泪弄的他的脸都是。  
“在想什么啊我…为什么我会觉得他的和我的是一模一样呢？”  
“他也说过不想被这个给捆绑着。”  
“…我在想什么啊…哈哈…”  
低下头拿出口袋装着游乐园入场券的白色信封，这个时候眼泪一点点打在白色信封上，晕开。  
双手将纸条扔在地上，地上的一小滩水洼上。  
走了。  
“我对你的情感会留在这里的哦，轰君。”

 

006  
………  
「命运什么的，去死吧。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

007  
当轰焦冻在毕业典礼结束后遇到绿谷出久的时候，已经是在24岁的时候了。  
五年，挺久的。  
那个时候当他回到教室的时候，发现里面已经空无一人了。喉咙很痛，可是轰焦冻还是拿出手机拨打了那个熟悉的号码，打了过去。  
可是怎么都打不通。  
这让轰焦冻很害怕。  
事后有他有疯狂的寻找着绿谷出久，可是都是徒劳。甚至在动用了自己老爹轰炎司的人脉时，得到的却是“抱歉，无可奉告。”  
只能在新闻报道来关注着绿谷出久的动态，却没办法靠近。  
轰焦冻后来才从丽日御茶子口中得知绿谷出久去了一个遥远的英雄事务所，具体再哪里丽日御茶子并没有说，只是留了一句“不要去打扰Deku君了，他很好，轰同学就好好和自己的伴侣在一起吧。”就挂了电话。  
伴侣？  
轰焦冻疑惑，他不知道丽日御茶子说的伴侣是什么意思？  
是发现自己喜欢他而逃避了吗？  
-  
事务所在和另外一个很出名的事务所举办了一场不小的庆功宴席，但是轰焦冻并不是负责任务的英雄，却还是有被要求到庆功宴席上。  
生来就不喜欢吵吵闹闹的轰焦冻不知道为什么这次却答应了参加，虽然他并不知道对面的事务所是绿谷出久所在的事务所，这让事务所的前后辈都很是惊讶。  
甚至有些前辈调侃道说，“我们乖乖的焦冻宝宝不回去女朋友的怀抱里了吗？”  
得到的回应大多数都是轰焦冻因为提到女朋友而皱起好看的眉头，“我们没有在一起。”  
“哦！这该死的帅哥从容啊！”  
这并不是从容啊。轰焦冻想。  
微微打开包厢的门，里面的光线有点刺眼，让轰焦冻有点一下子反应不过来而眯起好看的眸子。  
然后随便找了个位子坐了下来微微整理自己大衣的时候，坐在自己旁边位子的人也回来了，小声对着过道的同事说着“抱歉抱歉，啊，抱歉，可以让我推下椅子进去吗？”的时候，异瞳瞪大的抬起来，声音很熟悉。  
他发现那个人的毛发还是那么的凌乱，脸庞虽然有点菱角，却还是肉肉的，本来就很好看的瞳孔此时此刻因为主人的笑容而微微眯起，变得炯炯有神的。  
他思念的人现在就在自己的身边。  
是绿谷出久。

 

008  
看见轰焦冻那张好看的脸用着一脸很难形容的表情看着自己的时候，绿谷出久却无谓的推开椅子坐在轰焦冻旁边的椅子上，然后对着轰焦冻说“打扰啦。”  
对于自己身边做着的是轰焦冻的时候，绿谷出久并不觉得很吃惊。  
绿谷出久早就知道这次合作是和轰焦冻事务所有关的时候，他并没有拒绝这次合作。  
什么事情都过去了，自己有好好的爬上了新生英雄榜的NO.1,也有好好的变成了一个不是那么糟糕的大人了。  
虽然当初没有机会表达自己对轰焦冻的爱慕，后面也逃跑了，可是时间是治疗心病的持久药，就算绿谷出久再怎么伤心，再怎么绝望，怎么哭过怎么闹过，但是时间总是可以解决的。  
没有什么是时间不能解决的，一年不够，就再来一年。  
然后等二十四岁的绿谷出久带着一颗已经重新缝缝补补的心面对轰焦冻的时候，他居然发现自己还行。  
他的心并没有一下子就承受不了。  
很厉害吧？  
“好久不见呢，轰君最近还好吗？”松松的用筷子夹住已经掰好放在碟子里的毛豆，放进嘴巴里，绿谷出久避免不去看着轰焦冻，说，“轰君现在看上去好像心情不错呢。”  
看着对方随意的动作，和说着话的时候弯起那好看的翠眸时，轰焦冻微微垂下眼帘，微微勾着下嘴角，“嗯。”  
我看到你很开心呢，绿谷。  
当然，轰焦冻不敢将这句话说出来，他怕这样会把绿谷出久吓走，之前毕业周的时候发现绿谷出久已经不再了，宿舍也搬空的时候，轰焦冻的心就像塌了一样。  
是绿谷出久发现自己喜欢他，所以在像逃难一样一下子卷土而逃吗？  
是因为自己喜欢绿谷出久而让绿谷出久困扰了吗？  
“那就好。”而绿谷出久是有一句每一句的回着，明明是自己挑起的话题，却随随便便的抛给轰焦冻，然后就没去理会轰焦冻了。只是一小口一小口的吃着食物。  
看着绿谷出久在吃着东西的时候，轰焦冻的脸庞也柔柔的，微微端起手，看着绿谷出久进食。  
毛躁的绿发依然还是那么毛躁着，脸庞虽然成熟了很多，却依旧还是肉肉的，那几颗小小的雀斑还在，吃着食物的时候就像小孩子一样，鼓起腮帮。  
就在轰焦冻想和绿谷出久说什么的时候，轰焦冻右手边的同事用手肘戳了戳轰焦冻，毫不客气的说，“我们的焦冻宝宝还不打算回去陪陪你的女王大人吗？上个月不是都订婚了吗？”  
“欸？轰君是要结婚了吗？”可能是声音太大了，绿谷出久也听到了，望向这边，咬着木质筷子，一脸震惊的看着轰焦冻，后又柔柔的笑了起来，“我都不知道耶，恭喜哦。”  
看到绿谷出久的笑容后觉得很刺眼，轰焦冻皱了皱眉头，心情不悦的瞪了下同事一眼，然后一手抓住绿谷出久握着筷子的手，“别听他们瞎说，我没有要结婚的打算，而且我和她也从来没在一起过，我也没有对不去她，绿谷。”

 

009  
的确，轰焦冻没有欠对方的。  
可以说轰焦冻是不想讲事情搞大。  
说是有急事，那个时候轰焦冻因为听说绿谷出久再教室里不再广场上而急急忙忙的小跑向教室里的时候不小心撞到了一个普通科的女生。  
虽然只是肩膀和肩膀上的碰撞，可是女生却意外的跌倒在地上，让不擅长于和女孩子社交的轰焦冻一下子慌了手脚，只是草了的将女生送到医务室后，就有匆匆忙忙的跑去了教室。  
当在门口的小窗口看到绿谷出久整个人都趴在他的位置上的时候，他的心脏猛地咚咚了起来，他想，绿谷出久是喜欢自己的。  
后来在被女孩的朋友支走到医务室的时候，却发现只是那个躺在床上的女孩说自己的脚不舒服而打扰了自己对绿谷出久的表白。  
其实是想将自己的「花纹」亮出来给轰焦冻看。  
看到一模一样的花纹，颜色却是有点浅的浅粉色的「花纹」时，轰焦冻心中大叫不好，脑子很乱，是自己的另一半在找着他吗？  
可是他忽略了一个问题，轰焦冻左手上的花朵形「花纹」颜色是暗红色的。  
而这个女生后来也证实了是有钱人家的女儿，和轰家认识，也暗恋了轰焦冻很久，跟着轰焦冻来到了雄英，也知道轰焦冻是「花纹」持有者。  
在轰焦冻十八岁的时候有向轰炎司提出过婚姻事宜的时候，轰焦冻本来是以为自己的老爹会接受，因为那个时候女生家开出的条件很好，要求就是轰焦冻和女生订下婚约。  
可是轰炎司却摇了摇头，说，“我想焦冻自己寻找自己的爱情，你也可以让焦冻爱上千金，条件也不需要了，我也不缺。”  
他的老爹果然变了好多，是时候回去看看他了。轰焦冻想。  
轰焦冻现在依旧是喜欢着绿谷出久，不是绿谷出久不行，这个一直都是轰焦冻的择偶条件前提条件。  
一直都不在意说绿谷出久是不是就是和自己花纹一样的持有者，只要喜欢着绿谷出久就好了。  
所以当前几个月的时候知道那个女生左手上手腕的花纹其实是贴上去的时候，轰焦冻有点愤怒，却不禁松了口气，回来想了想又突然恶寒了下。  
那为什么自己在雄英的的时候「花纹」却会发热？

 

010  
“我也没有对不去她，绿谷。”  
“而且她并不是我另外那个「花纹」的持有者。”  
当自己的手紧紧抓住的时候，绿谷出久瞪大眸子看着异常认真解释的轰焦冻时，绿谷出久有点慌，心脏也跳的很快。  
他很不明白为什么轰焦冻要对他解释这些。  
“哦…哦…我知道了…”一下子将手抽回来，紧张的摸了摸自己的耳垂，“不过轰君，我也是「花纹」持有者哦？”虽然心脏还是跳的太快了而超出自己的负荷了，假装冷静的将一颗炸花生扔进口腔里面，然后下牙一下子嚼碎，唾液抱住碎碎，然后咽下去，却没发现自己说漏嘴了。  
这下可就轮到轰焦冻对于绿谷出久丢过来的爆炸性话语瞪大平时不大的异瞳，“你…没有告诉过我。”  
怪不得每次他在和绿谷靠近的时候「花纹」都有点热，其次他还以为是个性的问题。  
原来他和绿谷出久是伴侣吗？  
狭长的异眸紧紧地盯着那个绿色的脑袋，轰焦冻突然就像小孩子吃太多而被噎得样子，脸也微微泛红着。  
“…因为我们班上只有我和你是持有者啦，那个时候轰君不是在和我坦白自己有喜欢的人想去表白却不知道怎么表白吗？”又往嘴巴里塞了点炸花生，感叹着自己在家里都没有这种东西吃而吧唧吧唧的嚼着，绿谷出久鼓着腮帮继续说，“而且我也有看到过轰君的花纹，是在左手手腕上吧？”嚼着花生的嘴巴一动一动的。  
听到绿谷出久的话，缓过来的轰焦冻微微低着头看着自己的手腕，“嗯…是在手腕上。”  
“虽然很像，可是我发现不太一样，所以就没表达出来，放心吧轰君，我和你不是对方的持有者。”  
“……”  
似乎是看到轰焦冻那皱起的眉头，含着筷子的绿谷出久眨了眨眼睛，“怎么了？”  
“为什么这样说？万一我们就是呢？”面对绿谷出久一下子否定，轰焦冻觉得很不正常，所以就反驳了绿谷出久，“而且我的花纹现在很烫。”  
对于轰焦冻的话，绿谷出久只是看了下轰焦冻那空了的杯子，无奈的笑了笑，“轰君你是不是喝醉了，所以才导致的个性失调呢？”然后将自己的杯子倒满了酒，一杯又一杯的灌着自己的嘴巴。  
轰焦冻不是傻子，听得出来绿谷出久那一杯又一杯的还是有意的躲避着自己。就冲着刚刚一下子松开他的手就知道了。轰焦冻是在是不明白，为什么绿谷出久要躲开自己。  
毕业礼的时候也是。  
“我想看绿谷的「花纹」，否则我不会相信绿谷不是我的‘伴侣’。”  
………  
“…不行。”可能不是轰焦冻醉了，而是绿谷出久醉了“我不知道轰君有没有醉，可是请轰君放过我吧……”也不在意自己的衬衫会不会被水渍蹭到，绿谷出久整个人都趴在了桌子上，乱糟糟的毛发此时此刻变得更加乱糟糟了，歪着脑袋看着轰焦冻。  
轰焦冻却发现那双好看的翠眸染上了微微雾气，和刚刚的不一样，变得有点无助的看着他,一开始还很嘚瑟的脸一下子垮了。  
“…我不想再和以前那样了，我们不是好朋友吗…？”

 

011  
朋友会做这种事情吗？  
绿谷出久发现自己真的是一个无耻小人。  
眼角都开始红了，眼泪在翠眸上不停的打滚，就在他的一个小小的眯眼动作时滑落到他的脸颊上，划过那有着小雀斑的红色区域上，然后是腮帮，再是那和压下来的男人交换着唾液的唇瓣上，咸咸的。  
本来以为当了NO.1之后自己的心脏也会一起跟着逐渐壮大，只要不去触摸‘轰焦冻’这三个字的话。  
五年绿谷出久不是不知道轰焦冻又想尽办法找着自己，就是他不解。  
为什么要找他？为什么？  
是轰焦冻知道绿谷出久是喜欢着轰焦冻吗？是发现那封丢在地上信的署名是绿谷出久吗？是想数落绿谷出久那脆弱的情感吗？  
不，轰焦冻不是这样的人。  
那他为什么要找自己呢？  
想到这里，带着伤疤的手臂下意识的想将自己的脑袋包裹起来，而将手上的男人一下子推开了一点距离而被迫放开了绿谷出久的唇瓣。  
脑子太乱了也没发现两枚唇瓣放开的时候拉出的银色搞得手臂都是，绿谷出久抱住自己身体蹲了下来，“……够了……”  
“轰君是来羞辱我的是吗？你已经做到了…已经够了…”  
因为惯性而被迫向后退了几步而稳住自己的身体，看着突然蹲下来绿谷出久，和听到绿谷出久的话，无奈的叹了口气，同样蹲下来，轻轻抱住那微微颤抖的人。  
“我没有要羞辱你。”明明已经是榜上第一的英雄了，对方老是爱哭的习惯还是没有改啊，看着新闻直播的时候明明轰焦冻都以为已经改了呢，看着手臂上的水渍忍不住心疼的问，“为什么绿谷会认为我想要羞辱你呢？”  
“……嗝…呜……”脑袋跟不上节奏的绿谷出久只能用着哭嗝来回应着轰焦冻，让轰焦冻有点哭笑不得的抱紧怀里的人儿。  
他们真的醉了，可是好像可以两情相悦的样子。轰焦冻想。  
因为绿谷出久并没有像之前在居酒屋那里拒绝自己，有好好的跟着他走，跟着他上车，和他回着自己的公寓里。  
也没有拒绝那看上去有点迟的吻。  
他不想放开现在正在自己怀里哭得像丢了糖果的人儿，将绿谷出久的手臂小心翼翼的掰开时，发现已经哭花了的脸时，忍不住心疼的将咸咸的泪水吻掉。  
“唔……”感受着小鸟般一点又一点轰焦冻的吻，哭懵的脑袋真的转不过来了，“为什么…为什么轰君要吻我…为什么啊…”  
修长的手掌碰着小脸，当两个人的额头轻轻依靠着，蹭了蹭，发丝相缠的时候，轰焦冻垂下眼帘，看着绿谷出久，“那为什么绿谷没有拒绝我呢？”  
“诶，”额头被蹭的微微发烫，就和自己的脚丫也微微发烫一样，“我…一直很喜欢…啊……所以…”  
“是吗……”听到绿谷出久那么直白的回答，等了七年的轰焦冻忍不住笑了出来，嘴角上扬角度已经是他这几年最高的了，“是啊，那绿谷喜欢着我是吗？”  
“嗯…”醉酒的绿谷出久却意外的坦诚，甚至还在轰焦冻的怀里用力的点着头，“我一直喜欢着轰君的…”  
太好了，得到的答案是自己想要的时候，轰焦冻终于松了口气，看来他这次破例参加宴席是正确的选择。  
将还蹲在玄关上的人儿抱了起来，突然被抱起的绿谷出久即使是喝醉了也会惊呼圈住轰焦冻的脖子，刚刚还在哭嘤嘤的眸子因为惊恐而瞪大的时候甚至还飙出泪珠。  
现在就差一件事没做了，将马上成为自己爱人的人成功的放在二楼卧室床上，将身体压在绿色人儿身上的轰焦冻微微抿了抿唇瓣。  
“绿谷，能让我看下你的「花纹」吗？我想确认下。”深情的看着陷在床里面的人。  
“唔……不行……”皱起明明，盘坐在床上的绿谷出久用手揪住自己两个还穿着白色袜子的脚背底，缩了缩脖子，染上醉意的绿色眸子小心翼翼的看着轰焦冻，“……不要……”  
即使是喝醉了的，绿谷出久还是很坚定的不想让轰焦冻看到自己的「花纹」。看到这种情况，轰焦冻只好放下自己的身段，坐在绿谷出久旁边。  
之前还没发现绿谷出久是喝了酒之后意外的像受尽委屈在他身边嘤嘤嘤的小孩子一样，让轰焦冻有点头疼，五年没见了，这样的冲击力还是有点大。  
他喜欢的人看上去很强大，却意外的软呢。  
“为什么呢？我们不是已经是是穿越了朋友了关系了吗？为什么亲爱的不让我看呢？”看着绿谷出久将自己的脚丫子握得更紧了，轰焦冻挑了挑眉，一下子把手附在绿谷出久还在吧啦着脚的手上，甚至还揉了揉绿谷出久的脚。  
温热的手掌附上来的时候，吓得绿谷出久一下子鸭子坐了，将脚丫埋在屁股下面，而且在亲爱的攻击下，他的脸就像滴血一样，眼神也漂浮不定的，”我……我才不是你亲爱的！不给看就是不给看！而且……而且……”  
绿谷出久支支吾吾的样子让轰焦冻的身体也往他那边靠近，“而且？”  
“………………(你又没说喜欢我…)”  
太小声了，轰焦冻听不见，以至于他将整张脸埋在绿谷出久的胸膛上，闻着绿谷出久那好闻的沐浴露体香，“绿谷，我听不见…”  
醉鬼绿谷出久看着轰焦冻拼命靠着自己的时候，甚至还抱住自己，就气急败坏的想用右脚一脚踹开轰焦冻的时候，却被轰焦冻一下子抓住右脚脚裸。  
“!!!”  
修长的手指一下子揪住袜子，在因为惊恐而瞪大老大老大的翠眸下，将袜子扯开，之前在绿谷出久表明说自己是持有者的时候就觉得很奇怪。  
明明自己有好好的观察(toukui)绿谷出久的身体上是否有「花纹」的。  
看到正体时，轰焦冻发现自己真的是松了口气，以至于不顾一起，将那拥有和自己手腕的花纹一样的脚裸轻轻的捧着脸庞边。  
被发现秘密的绿谷出久一下子酒也醒了几成，看到轰焦冻抱住自己的右脚，紧紧地抿着唇瓣，好看的眼睛甚至还紧紧闭着，眼睫毛也在颤抖着的时候，一阵苦涩感涌上心头。  
看吧，对方看到自己的花纹的失落感啊…！都展现在脸上了。  
微微别过脸，手臂也开始包裹着自己的脸颊，想抽回脚的时候却一下被轰焦冻扑倒，正想埋怨的时候，却对上了那双好看的异眸，绿谷出久发现上面都是自己想哭的丑脸。  
和随之而来的“我爱你”这句话。

 

012  
当绿谷出久发现自己的唇瓣变得红红的，是刚刚放开而拉开几根银丝的时候。  
满满雾水的翠眸呆呆的看着那些银丝，准备想用手企图勾着的时候却被轰焦冻抱到身边，让绿谷出久稳稳当当的坐在他的大腿上。  
当然，在绿谷出久下意识用膝盖夹住轰焦冻大腿的时候，换来了轰焦冻的低声轻笑，用手圈住绿谷出久，下巴抵在他那耸起的肩膀上。  
“我喜欢绿谷。我一直都是喜欢着你的，请绿谷不要再避开我了，好吗？”下巴搁在上面，嘴上说着骚话，却将手摸到绿谷出久的裤子边缘，抚上，“可以吗？绿谷。”  
所以说帅哥总是犯规的啊！更何况是自己喜欢的人。  
感受到发梢被对方的唇瓣微微亲着的时候，绿谷出久深深地吸了口气，然后像泄气的气球一样驼着背，“嗯……可以啦…轰君…啊！”  
得到允许的轰焦冻将绿谷出久的脚翻了过来，在绿谷出久惊讶的看着自己的时候，轰焦冻就已经将绿谷出久的裤子一下子扒拉出来，左边的袜子也跟着带走了。  
像捧着自己独一无二的爱物一样，在半躺在床上的绿谷出久的注视下，深情般的侧着那张好看的脸，亲吻着那布满着伤疤的脚裸。  
然后轻轻抬起自己的左手，好看的花纹此时此刻又一次的展现在绿谷出久的眼前，“…欸？”  
他发现那是一朵好看的五瓣樱花的「花纹」，很好看的花纹，也和自己右脚上的花纹好像是……一模一样的。  
“为什么……”  
“我不知道绿谷是什么时候看到我的「花纹」，”将手腕上露出来的花纹，轻轻叩在那只有点颤抖的脚丫上，取代的是很烫很烫的感觉。  
“虽然你好像很不愿意接受它，”烫得绿谷出久忍不住阖上眸子，身体有点软的躺在床上，然后是一个凉凉的唇瓣盖上他的唇瓣上，“可是如果对象是我，绿谷会接受吗？”  
「会」  
什么时候被对方脱掉的衣服也不知道，只知道对方也将自己的衣服脱掉了，可能是一起脱掉的吧？  
看着轰焦冻那健壮的腹肌时，绿谷出久本能的又想用手抱住自己的脑袋，却被轰焦冻用手制止住了，压在那拥有乱糟糟的发梢脸部。  
像野兽成功捕食后一样，弓起好看的酮体，压下，给了绿谷出久一阵又一阵的压迫感而下意识咽了口口水，微微敞开唇瓣。  
那是一个撕裂般的吻。  
当轰焦冻用牙齿用力咬住绿谷出久的唇瓣时，绿谷出久的酒好像彻底醒了，可是他又沉浸在轰焦冻给他带来的快感中。  
意外的喜欢对方在自己身上留下跟着大大小小的痕迹，就像是轰焦冻需要绿谷出久一样，那一阵阵的疼痛感也让绿谷出久觉得，轰焦冻是喜欢着他。  
反正他们好像真的是‘伴侣’，他的脚一直都是热着的，他一定是疯了。  
甚至在轰焦冻再三询问是否真的可以进入的时候，绿谷出久也是害羞的将毛茸茸的脑袋埋进脖子那正在跳跃的大动脉上，微微的动了动脑袋。  
高中的求学时期他也知道自己的花纹异常的烫，可是那时候他的心整个都被那个红白的身影给吸引住了。  
曾经他在查询持有者的时候，有看到一个帖子，说有时候持有者之间是会互相吸引着，然后爱上。  
原来他们是互相被吸引着的啊……  
大概是看到绿谷出久的心并不在自己身上，才刚刚和绿谷出久建立爱人关系的轰焦冻有点不满，胯下一用力，吓得绿谷出久尖叫了下，手一用力，揪住轰焦冻的肩膀，华丽的在上面留下‘宣章’。  
“…轰君！”绿谷出久恼羞成怒的瞪了爱人一眼。  
“在想什么呢……”  
“啊…我之前在论坛看到一些关于持有者的东西…我们是不是被吸引着呢…？”  
“是吗…”心情很好的拥着爱人，轰焦冻阖上眸子，整个人都放松了下来，“真好。”  
你原来也是喜欢着我呢，真好。

 

013  
大概绿谷出久酒醒的时候是在第二天早上。  
绿谷出久记得着昨天发生的事情，清清楚楚的。  
睁开翠眸的时候已经是第二天了，看到的是轰焦冻的脸时，红晕也突然爬上了他的小雀斑上。  
好看的眸子正在微微闭上，眼睫毛也在微微抖动着。  
他能感受到一双有力的手正在圈住他的要，紧紧地，让他没办法动弹，微微动了动，却发现对方的手更加用力了，简直就像禁锢着他一样。  
我不会走的啊…  
翠眸再次睁开的发现异眸正在直直看着自己的时候，脸在滴血的绿谷出久一下子用手盖在那双帅气的脸上。  
“唔，早上好，出久。”  
啊………!!!  
“命运什么的…去死吧…”

 

-FIN-


End file.
